<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of a Feather by MermaidMecha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331169">Birds of a Feather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha'>MermaidMecha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanguinala 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvus catches the Angel, at least for a moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvus Corax/Sanguinius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanguinala 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birds of a Feather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this reads better than I think it does. I kept getting distracted. No idea if I did Corvus justice, it feels like there's not much out there for me other than "he sneak." </p><p> </p><p>Consider Looking at this Sanguinius pin-up the love of my life drew for me. It's very good. https://twitter.com/ragnaroknsfw/status/1342676786128293890</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something in his nature that fights to let go as he is now. The darkness threatens to swallow him, choke him. His wings twitch with the magic of the Wrap trying to run, pull himself away. There isn’t far to go with his hands chained above him, not that it matters. Logically, he knows he is safe. He’s here with Corvus, and Corvus is helping him forget. He’s safe here. The thought repeats to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders if Corvus senses the tremble in his wings because a hand finds its way up his back soothing him. Sanguinius doesn’t stop the gasp that comes from his lips. It would be hard to predict any touch or movement without the use of his eyes or ears, but with Corvus it’s impossible. A gentle hand follows down his back to where it meets the soft flesh of his ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius feels the brush of breath against his collarbone before teeth nip at his neck. The sensation is both too gentle and too much at the same time. All he knows is that he wants more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Corvus-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A hard bite at the base of his neck stops his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s intoxicating to have this kind of power over Sanguinius. He’s trembling. His cock is already leaking a small puddle into his stomach and all Corvus as done to the great Angel is tie his hands and give him feather-light touches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Primarch of the XIX sucks hard wanting to leave his mark on the beautiful man beneath him as he trails his hand down to that gathering puddle of precum. Sanguinius shudders against him, great wings stretched and twitching. Perhaps, he should have bound him with his face down to worship those lovely wings. Yet, like this, there is something more intimate. There’s something addicting about watching this brother’s eyebrows knit when Corvus finds a place he didn’t realize was sensitive. There’s also the unmuffled moans that fall from his lips and the way he arches into every touch Corvus offers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their poor, perfect brother. He’d always been as touched starved as Corvus had himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thumb strokes over the head of his cock and Sanguinius groans. It takes more effort than he’d want to admit not to thrust into Corvus’ waiting hand, but he’d signed an unspoken agreement to go at the Raven’s pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers pinch one of his nipples and Sanguinius sobs at the sudden intensity of the touch. Corvus was making this far from easy. The touch of his cock loose and light while another hand pulls at his nipple and teeth nip over his collarbone. He didn’t realize how quickly not being able to anticipate the movement would start to break him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat of Corvus’ tongue laps at the unabused nipple, and the coldness it leaves makes him want to curl his toes and squirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvus doesn’t stop till Sanguinius is panting and his cute pink nipples are swollen and red. His cock is erect and messy in his hand, but it’s not enough for the Angel. There’s nothing he wants and needs more at this moment than Corvus, and the thought makes his chest ache. He could even tell him that without fear of the Angel hearing. Saying it aloud feels as if it would make the thoughts too real.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius nearly snaps the binding holding his arms with Corvus’ tongue traces the underside of his cock. He gaps a few gulps of air into his lungs reminding himself of the unspoken promise he made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll be good. He’s always good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then Corvus is sucking the head of his cock into this warm mouth, and he keens. All at once, the touch is gone again, and Sanguinius waits in anticipation. His fangs scratch and pull against his bottom lip. He knows a few of them are at least weak when he does that, look needy. By the throne, he can’t imagine that he looks anything but needy now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slick finger circles his hole, and Sanguinius doesn’t stop himself from pressing back against it. He’s blind and deaf, and if now isn’t the time to be shameless he has no idea when is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvus forces his thighs further apart to immobilize him. His thighs are dragged up, it puts a bit of his weight onto his wings. That hardly matters to him, and it won’t become uncomfortable unless Corvus keeps him there for a while. Suddenly, Sanguinius isn’t thinking of his wings falling asleep beneath him. Not when the hot press of Corvus' tongue is against his hole. Sanguinius sobs, nails digging into his palms to avoid pulling too much at the ropes. The hot press of the tongue stretching him makes his toes curl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He gasps. “You don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to tell him he doesn’t have to, but he’s had plenty of wandering thoughts of Corvus’ beautiful face between his thighs. He should be ashamed. Should. It’s hard to be ashamed when he knows he could ride and sit on that skillful tongue till he came hands-free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two fingers press into his hole stretching him for Corvus’ tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span><em>!</em>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius is shaking under his hands. His wings bat and twitch under him as much as his weight allows. His fingers brush against that bundle of nerves, Sanguinius jolts with a lewd moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvus watches him struggle. He thrusts his fingers into his prostate again, stroking it slowly. Sanguinius shutters, arching and squirming. Another curl of his fingers has Sanguinius cumming over his stomach. He’s beautiful and completely debauched, a small line of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth the more Corvus abuses his prostate. His cheeks flushed brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpers, oversensitive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please-” The Angel begs into the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanguinius takes his breath away, singing so beautifully for him. Corvus can hardly deny him much longer with how Sanguinius is causing his own cock to drip just with his voice. He squeezes more of the thick lube into his hands before rubbing it into Sanguinius’ plush thighs. The Angel jolts at the chill but settles catching his breath. There’s so much power in these legs. Corvus has seen Sanguinius kick off from the ground and soar into the sky. He’s seen him take down Horus with these thighs; seen them wrapped around his neck, his chest. They’re deceptively powerful under that thin layer of soft skin and fat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corvus squeezes the Angel’s thighs together, and Sanguinius is already helping him locking his legs together over Corvus’ shoulder. Even blindfolded, he’s done this song and dance enough to know it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tightness of his thighs is heaven around Corvus’ cock. He moans himself, gripping Sanguinius’ legs tighter. Sanguinius whines when Corvus’ cock slides and grinds against his own. His hands twitch and grip at the binds. Sanguinius begs his name, thighs warm and tight around his cock as he rocks into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long before Corvus paints the Angel with his cum. Though, they both know they’re hardly satiated yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, I've been slow! I'm been just vibing for the holidays. Happy Sanguinala! (This serious is def not over yet don't worry) </p><p>Comments/Kudos fulfill my spirit. Thank you so much for reading and supporting my writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>